


Draw me?

by hhu_words



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BNA, BNA: Brand New Animal Anime, Brand New Animal - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Manga & Anime, Michiru Kagemori - Freeform, No Smut, Shirou Ogami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhu_words/pseuds/hhu_words
Summary: Michiru, being a very responsible person, pulls an all nighter. Shirou barley sleeps due to his own problems. They just so happened to find out they were up at the same time.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Draw me?

**Author's Note:**

> I can only imagine Shirou is incredibly talented at literally everything... I mean what the fuck are you gonna do being immortal? nothing? Anyways, my head cannon for Shirou is that he has many hidden talents that he refuses to tell Michiru about and since she is ... Michiru, she gets super excited whenever she learns something new about him.

————

The soft ticking of the clock filled her ears. It was pretty early. Actually, very early. Michiru was wide awake and it was almost dawn; 03:30 to be exact. She didn’t plan on staying up past one, but her energy got the best of her. For most of the night, she was down stairs, lingering in the small dinning area of the co-op. Once 9pm rolled around though, the Horners called it a night, Shirou went off to his study and Michiru didn’t follow him. 

She wanted to, but her gut screamed at her to let the man have some space. She’s clung to him enough today, so it was only fair. Besides, this new feeling in her chest was making her uncomfortable. Every thing he did, made her stomach do flips. Suddenly those rare moments where he’d smile at her or, if she was really lucky and he’d quietly laugh at her joke, it made her body shiver. Sometimes, she would get to watch him fight and boy, his skill and elegant movements made her grow warm. She was continuing to deny the attraction that clawed at her. 

Nevertheless, she kept her cool. Tried to, anyway. Perhaps she was seeking out new ways of getting closer to him. Asking him more in-depth questions; the ones that revealed someone’s personality, interests, etc. He didn’t let her in often and he certainly wasn’t stupid. Her jokes became more flirtatious, a little dorky, even. She brushed against his arm more than once and didn’t acknowledge it. She even stole his clothing. They usually threw their laundry together and Michiru would claim, “We are literally roommates. Besides, it’s not like you don’t have the same black sweater in your closet somewhere.” Shirou couldn’t argue with her statement. He did in fact have so many clothes, most of which looked identical, so it didn’t matter if she decided to take a few over-sized shirts or sweats. 

In the end, they both benefited from it. Michiru got to wear Shirou’s scent and Shirou got to wear Michiru’s scent.

Michiru couldn’t just lie here any longer. Since it was getting earlier and earlier, why not just push through and pull an all-nighter? 

The tanuki grabbed a hoodie, shocker, it’s not hers, and snuck outside. The air was crisp, it was really refreshing being awake so early. She quietly walked all the way down into the kitchen. Michiru looked for something to eat, nothing that required the oven and something that was preferably warm, so she doubted she’d find anything. She missed Shirou’s office, it was stuffy but warmer than her apartment on the roof. Plus, he was right there. They could spend quiet time together. 

The fridge had nothing worth eating, neither did the pantry. She’ll just have to wait until everyone else wakes up to eat. Making coffee would even be too loud. Damn, she felt as if she came down here for nothing. 

“Why are you up so early?” 

Maybe she didn’t come down here for nothing.

“What the f- When did you come down here?” Michiru jumped and almost slammed the cabinet door shut. Shirou furrowed his eyebrows, questioning what the hell she was doing. “I was getting water. You still didn’t answer me.” Huh, did he wake up or has he also not slept? Did immortal wolves even need sleep?   
“I haven’t slept so I decided to try and get started with my day ...buuut I don’t want to wake anyone up so I can’t make anything.”   
The wolf beastman subconsciously looked over her figure, noting her clothing choice and figure. Why did she choose shorts? Did the girl even own pants..?   
“You need to sleep, it’s bad for your health to pull all nighters.” Michiru puffed her cheeks. “I’m sorry, you’re still awake?”   
“I’m a nocturnal beastman, I’ll sleep when I feel it’s necessary.” He responded peacefully. In fact, he seemed calm right now. Comfortable.   
“Aren’t Tanukis nocturnal? So I-“   
“You were a human. You probably still need to care about your health.”   
“Probably.” She retorted. He was concerned about her health, kind of sweet honestly.   
“Just go to bed, stupid.” He shook his head, a small exhale escaping his nose. He quietly laughed at her, making his way back to his ‘den’. She was quick to follow him...as usual. “What do you even do at night?”   
He didn’t expect her to follow but wasn’t surprised. “Read, study, do anything that’s quiet.” She stuffed her hands into the pocket of the stolen hoodie. “Such as?” Michiru was honestly curious, what does someone like him do for fun?   
They ended up going back to his study together and Shirou didn’t kick Michiru out. Not yet at least.   
“A lot of things.” Michiru narrowed her eyes, glaring at his head. “For someone who reads a lot, you sure do have a small vocabulary.”   
Shirou entered his study, a tanuki right behind him. That warmth from before covered her body like a blanket. Her legs were also pretty cold. Next time, grab pants.   
“You ask a lot of unnecessary questions.” He sat at his desk, rummaging through the drawers, looking for something. ‘Unnecessary?’, Michi thought to herself. “We are friends! I don’t know shit about you, stingy dog.” She practically stomped to his desk. He finally found what he was looking for; a pen. A fancy pen, something an artist would use. Michiru connected the dots, her eyes darting from his face to the desk. There was a sketch book, a very basic drawing of a sleeping Kuro, a female figure, and male figure on the page. Forget whatever she was going to say next, the man can draw?!  
“Did you draw that?”  
“No.” Sarcasm, typical.   
“Those are really cool! I never knew you were an artist!” Her eyes shined. Shirou was almost uncomfortable hearing her compliment him and looking at him as if he was Picasso or some shit.   
“These are only warm up sketches-“   
“And? They look very well drawn. Can you... can you draw me?” Her arms propped up her head as she was hunched over his desk before quickly moving beside him.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve drawn people, so-“ Once again, he was cut off.   
“Please! I’ll pose for you, I’ll look suuuper cute.” Michiru was acting all sly and dorky again. She had his attention and was going to keep it for as long as possible. Although his expression was blank, same as always, his glare was softer than it would be. If Michiru wasn’t so oblivious, she would have noticed the change in expression. Shirou would sometimes look at her in a certain way. The way someone would stare at something they adore. Barbra teases him about it often and he can’t say anything to defend his case. 

It was hard to be annoyed with her around. As cold as he liked to act, every dumb stunt she would pull and her high energy personality made him... stable. 

“I’m not going to draw you.”   
“But you drew Kuro.”   
“He’s a bird, you’re a person. Two different levels of difficulty,”  
“You drew a figure here, so clearly you know what you’re doing.”   
Michiru always talked her way into things that Shirou didn’t involve her in. That’s how they started spending so much time together in the first place.   
“What? You gotta sleep or something, almighty silver wolf?” She teased. “Come onnnn... I’ll sit on that couch and read a book after. I’ll shut the hell up if you do this.” Michiru squatted down beside his chair and held onto the arm of said chair, looking up at him. She didn’t even realize she was giving him puppy eyes, which she did often. Shirou wanted to ignore her and continue to deny her request but he.. he gave in. Internal curses scrambled through his brain.   
“Leave me alone after I do this. I don’t care if you stay in here, but no more questions, requests, or begging.” Shirou sighed in defeat. This damn girl. 

Michiru’s smile widened, her fangs even more prominent. She practically threw herself onto the couch, “I’ll sit here, m’kay.” She fixed her hair and pulled her legs up, hugging her knees. “I hope I look beautiful.”   
Shirou sat across from her. ‘You always look beautiful, dumbass...’ He quietly thought to himself, the pencil hitting the paper as he shook his head, dismissing that thought. “You should’ve told me you like to draw sooner. Now I can buy you art supplies.” Shirou immensely responded, “No.” The tanuki laughed. He was constantly looking back up at her, wanting to make every detail perfect. “No? But gifts! I would like to be able to buy you things. Besides, it’s the only way I know how to say thank you, since you do a lot for me.” Now she was struggling to collect herself. The warmth that creeped up her cheeks was so intense, she felt the heat. Shirou didn’t know what to say. 

The sound of paper ripping seemed so much louder in such a quiet room. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” His own pale cheeks were ever so slightly pink.   
“I’m only....” He handed her the paper with the sketch of he on it, their eyes locking on each other. The words no longer wanting to come out of his mouth. “You’re a dumbass who needs supervision.” Shirou turned away form the tanuki girl, who now sat in awe. It was only a sketch yet it looked amazing. He drew her so beautifully, Michiru thought, at least. His art style was unique, realistic but with a touch of ‘silver wolf’. “I may be stupid but this is- I love this!” Michiru couldn’t take her eyes off the drawing. Shirou really just did this. Drew her, for her. The tanuki was snapped out of her admiration.   
“Remember our deal.” His taller figure gloomed over her, still averting his eyes. Sketchbook in hand and a book in the other. “You should read something. That phone is going to ruin your eyes.” 

She took the book from him. “Since I look so perfect in this sketch, I’ll leave you alone.” She cheekily winked at him and got comfortable on the couch that had his scent all over it. Michiru was overjoyed; being here with him. 

Shirou sat back at his desk, flipping through the small sketch book. There were a few doodles of her. He liked to use her as a study. Some of those doodles were of her at baseball games or simply relaxing at the breakfast table. Michiru thought he was writing for work, so she never asked about what he was doing when she saw him scribbling in a book. No wonder he managed to sketch her so quickly. 

Shirou was content. This was a good way to spend the few hours before the day started. Time with her will always be cherished.   
————

**Author's Note:**

> I read over this but I probably missed a bunch of mistakes, forgive me.🤧


End file.
